Twotail
Species: Fox Gender: Female Place of Origin: Unknown Weapon: Scimitar (and a very rusty one, at that) Appearance: Aging corsar vixen, with a craggy, wrinkled face and normal red fox fur markings. The entire left side of her tail has an unsightly, scarred bald patch down it; hence her name. She wears a black and white snakeskin vest and kilt, with a broad black belt with a silver buckle. She also wears large Brass Hoop earrings, one in each ear. Personality: Cold, cruel, and heard-hearted. Her only concern in life is that her own neck stay intact as much as possible. Deep down, and artfully concealed, she has some natural mother's instincts, but when these are pitted against the instinct for survival they lose every time. Doesn't like taking big risks -however, if she sees an easy chance for advancement, she'll take it. Backstory Twotail was a typical corsair, with no known past before the point when she made a name for herself coast raiding, which she did while still in her teen seasons. At first, she was one of a 7-beast crew, captained by a dull thug of a fox named Luka; their boat ran aground early on in their travels and forced them to become land-bound Coast Raiders. Sometime during these travels, she and Luka wed; the none-too-bright Luka was totally under her thumb, which suited Twotail just fine. However, much to her chagrin, she realized she was expecting, and was forced to let Luka take charge again while she waited for her litter of cubs to be born. During this time, and without her consent, Luka formed an alliance with a larger crew of corsairs. Twotail and the rest of Luka's crew were assimilated into the crew of Karturo's ship Bowbolt; very shortly after sailing on Bowbolt for the first time, Twotail gave birth to a litter of two cubs. Against all her instincts, she started to love them very much, and trained them in the art of being a corsair herself. Twotail sailed on the Bowbolt for over a score of seasons; being a bit intimidated by Karturo, she was careful to always stay on his good side, to the point where he promoted her to the position of lookout. Sometime during these seasons, her son and daughter set off in one of the longboats to find their own adventures; however, their ship was sunk by a shark attack, and the Bowbolt found the wreckage some days later. Twotail did not allow herself to greive, trying to stay tough; she eventually convinced herself she was too bitter and callous to know what care or compassion even meant, to the point where it became true. Her troubles accellerated when the softer-hearted Luka began to drink heavily, and continued to openly grieve the loss of his children; Twotail was constantly forced to keep an eye on him, as she was often blamed whenever he got into trouble. When a foolish navigational error on Twotail's part caused Bowbolt some damage, and cost Karturo the life of his best steersbeast, Karturo was only stopped from killing her by the fact that his crew's morale had been at a low ebb recently. He banished Twotail and Luka from his ship for a season instead, hoping that, as the banishment took place in Destroyer territory, the two foxes would meet their ends elsewhere. However, they managed through cunning to survive, and returned, bringing with them the weasel Vaccar. Vaccar proved an excellent replacement steersbeast, earning Twotail favor once more. Luka, however, gradually became worse and worse. He disappeared one night, and was later discovered washed ashore, presumably from falling overboard. It was suspected Twotail and fellow crewbeast Moonclaw had something to do with it, but it was never proved. Dankfur Clawhook and the crew of the Redclaw attacked Bowbolt some seasons later, killing Karturo and taking the rest of the crew back with them to serve in the fleet of the Ranks of the Shadow. Twotail, having tired of the aging Karturo, willingly went along with the change of powers. She served as a sort of unofficial captain in that army for the rest of her days. She was resposnible for the capture of Rugg Tornpaw, who turned out to be a valuable ally for the Ranks. Her life ended when she accidentally discovered a disguised well pit during a land patrol, and fell several fathoms to her death. Category:foxes Category:females Category:ScottyBlue's Characters Category:Villans Category:Corsairs Category:Gingiverian Characters Category:Little Flower Characters